Hatsukoi
by KatieWR
Summary: "Mind a ketten vágytak a másikra, ugyanakkor féltek is a másiktól: mi van, ha csak egy délutános kaland volt az egész, semmi több?" Életem első Ling/Edje... One-shot. Jó olvasást hozzá!


2010. 06. 19.

Hatsukoi ~ Első szerelem

Csendesen feküdtek egymás mellett. Csak a ventilátor egyenletes, halk forgásának zaja, és a légvételeik, szívdobbanásaik törték meg a csendet. Az utcáról érkező hangokat egyikük sem érzékelte igazán.  
A vastag függönyök behúzva, így csak a köztük lévő réseken át tört be mégis némi nappali fény az amúgy félhomályos szobába. Az ajtó kulcsra zárva, ám a kulcs nem a zárban, hanem előtte, a szőnyegen hevert, egy homokszínű, világosabb mintákkal díszített, vékony kabát mellett. Nem ez a kabát volt az egyetlen ruhadarab, ami szét volt hagyva a szoba padlóján, vagy az összetolt ágyakon.  
Volt még két rövidebb és egy hosszabb fásli csík, egy fehér nadrág, egy pár fekete cipő, sőt, egy fehérbe bugyolált kard is akadt, két vékony fonalon lógó pompommal. Valamint két bőröv, mindkettőn kis táska; az egyik rendeltetésszerűen, fekete bőrnadrágba fűzve, a másik csak úgy, valahol a piros kabát, a fekete felső vagy a vele azonos színű izompóló közt, esetleg a két fekete-bordó bőrbakancs társaságában.  
Lehunyt szemmel pihent, ám amikor a másik megszólalt, félig kinyitotta a szemeit.  
- Gyere velem – kérte kedvesen. Érezte a paplan alatt matató kezet, s zavartan a feje alá húzta az automail karját, az úgy sem zsibbad ettől.  
- Te is tudod, hogy nem lehet – felelte halkan. Az őt finoman tapogató kéz végre célba ért: megfogta az ép, emberi kezét.  
Sóhajtott, a társát figyelte sötét szemeivel.  
- Igazad van – vallotta be haloványan elmosolyodva. – Gyerekes ötlet volt, bocs'.  
- Talán, ha ennek az egésznek vége… akkor talán… - most ő is sóhajtott. – Nem tudom – mondta végül.  
- Majd lesz valahogy – biztatta.  
- Persze… de most aludjunk – kérte.  
- Aludjunk – borzolt a szőke tincsek közé kedvesen, és felemelte a fejét, hogy adjon egy csókot a másik ajkaira.

Amikor felébredt, még sötétebb volt, mint mikor elaludtak. De így is észrevette az ablakban ácsorgót. Az egyik függöny el volt húzva, s mindössze ennyi volt, ami fényt szolgáltatott. Fel volt öltözve, hosszú hajában szinte világított a fehér szalag, amivel összekötötte. Pedig olyan jól állt neki kibontva!  
- Elmész? – kérdezte suttogva, és felült. A paplan lehullott az ölébe, engedte látni a szálkás, izmos felsőtestet, és mindkét karját, vállait.  
- Még nem – fordult feléje mosolyogva. Mormogott még valamit az ablaknak, majd visszament az ágyhoz, és leült a szélére. – Minden rendben? – kérdezte, és kedvesen megsimogatta az arcát.  
- Ha minden rendben lenne, nem itt lennénk – fanyalgott, és kicsit az őt cirógató kézhez dörgölte arcát, majd nyújtózott egyet.  
- Nem így gondoltam – mormogta.  
- Tudom – jött rögtön a válasz. – Jól vagyok, azt hiszem. – Visszafeküdt, de közben folyamatosan nézte a másikat.  
- Visszaalszol? – kérdezte.  
- Gyere te is – mondta neki. Elmosolyodott, de nemet intett a fejével.  
- Keresett az öcséd, de mondtam neki, hogy ne zavarjon, mert alszol. Reggel beszélj vele.  
- Oh… oké – bólintott. Ez eszébe sem jutott… Minden teljesen kitörlődött az agyából kora délután… Csak a mellette lévőre és önmagára gondolt… önző volt. Hirtelen lelkiismeret furdalása támadt. – Mikor akarsz menni? – kérdezte.  
- Az előbb még úgy megijedtél, hogy esetleg itt hagylak… - jegyezte meg kaján vigyorral.  
- Nem kértem kommentárt – mordult fel, ezúttal érzelemmentes hangon és újra felült.  
- Akár most is mehetek – közölte, és talpra állt.  
- Menj, ha sietsz – mondta ahogy felállt, és a ruháit kezdte összeszedni.  
- Most meg kidobsz… - morfondírozott. – Pedig délután még mennyire ragaszkodtál hozzám!  
- Menj már, a fenébe is! – kiáltott fel dühösen. Igazából magára volt mérges, amiért ennyire megfeledkezett magáról. Nem engedhet meg magának ilyesmit. Egyszerűen nem teheti. A célja érdekében. És a másik is bizonyára így van vele.  
Egy pillanatra csalódott kifejezést látott az arcán, majd megrázta a fejét, az ablakhoz lépett, és el is tűnt az éjszakában.  
Magára maradt. Kapkodva rohant letusolni, hogy rendbe szedje magát, aztán átsietett a szomszédos lakosztályba. Csendesen nyitott be, öccse mégis rögtön felkapta a fejét. Fájdalmasan dobbant a szíve, mikor látta a páncéltestet intésére felemelkedni. Soha, soha többé nem tehet ilyet, amíg el nem érték a céljukat!  
- Bátyó, Ling azt mondta, alszol… 

Sötét volt körös-körül, míg a szem ellátott, csak néhol lehetett annyit látni, amennyit az itt-ott lobogó lángok engedtek. Sűrű, vérvörös masszában haladt előre, kiáltozott közben.  
Végre megpillantott egy felé közeledő alakot. Már távolról felismerte, szívverése megtriplázódott. Ő legalábbis úgy érezte. És valóban ő volt az. Furcsa fáklyáját áttette a másik kezébe, szabad kezével pedig az ő ép kezéért nyúlt. Engedékenyen belecsúsztatta ujjait a meleg tenyérbe. Kézen fogva haladtak előre, úgy beszélték meg a helyzetüket.  
- Hé, Ed… - szólalt meg Ling, mikor egy kövön feküdtek mindketten.  
- Hm? – pillantott felé a szőke.  
- Miért dobtál ki…? – akarta tudni. A kérdezett elfordította a fejét a válaszadás előtt.  
- Megijedtem – felelte halkan. – Teljesen megfeledkeztem mindenről… Iszonyatosan dühös voltam magamra, amiért akár arra a pár órára is, de megfeledkeztem mindenről és mindenkiről. Nem lehetek ilyen önző… - felsóhajtott. – De nem rád voltam mérges… - tette hozzá.  
A külföldi átfordult a hasára, közelebb araszolt hozzá, arca fölé emelkedett. Az alkimista felpillantott rá, érdeklődőn figyelte.  
- Szerintem nem vagy önző – jelentette ki lágy hangon.  
- Értsd meg, én annak tartom, ha élvezem a testi örömöket, miközben az öcsém _semmit_ nem érezhet…  
- Ó, szóval tetszett? – vigyorodott el.  
- Mintha neked nem lett volna jó – morogta, miközben arca mélyvörös színt öltött.  
- Senki nem mondta, hogy nem volt az – felelte vigyorogva, s kicsit lejjebb hajolt. Ed nyelt egyet, de nem húzódott el. – Csak egy kicsit lennénk kényelmesebben… - sóhajtotta.  
- Felejtsd el! – mordult rá a szőke.  
- Majd ha kijutottunk innen, meggyőzlek – mosolygott rá, de azért lehajolt, és egy röpke csókot adott az ajkaira.  
Kijutottak, persze. De milyen áron! A herceg nem volt többé önmaga, osztoznia kellett testén Greed-del, de hogy saját akaratából, vagy sem, Edward nem tudta. Ott voltak egymás közelében, de a test csak félig tartozott az eredeti személyiséghez.  
Aztán vége lett az egésznek, és a xingiek csak úgy, egyetlen intéssel elindultak a hazájukba. Bár mosolygott, és mindent megtett, hogy ez ne látszódhasson, akkor a szíve szakadt meg. Ám mégsem ment az öccsével keletre. Úgy gondolta, semmi értelme, hisz' Ling nem hívta, valószínűleg ő nem is szereti… Inkább nyugatra ment, minél távolabb a csábító kelettől…

Pár napja azt pusmogják a palotában, hogy amestrisből jöttek vendégek. A császár úgy tett, mintha nem érdekelné a pletyka, ám belül mégis felkavarta a hír. Amestrisiek? Itt? Persze, örült volna, ha… Hamar elkergette a gondolatot, és próbálta megfojtani a hiú reményt, ám az, ha apró lánggal is, de égett benne.  
Végül eljött a nap - csalódás napja…  
Szőke haj, aranyszínű szemek. Szertartásosan meghajolt előtte, aztán gyermeki mosoly ömlött arcára. Visszamosolygott, majd behívta az ajtóból leselkedő Mei-t is.  
S bár régi bajtársakként beszélgettek el Alphonse-al, ő belül mégis ordított. Most vette csak észre, hogy a kis reményfoszlány is mennyi kárt tud tenni benne… Várta, várta, hogy a beszélgetés az idősebb Elric felé terelődjön, de végül neki kellett rákérdeznie.  
- Bátyó nem akart velem jönni… Azt mondta, nyugatra megy tanulni – volt a válasz. Csalódottság hullámzott át rajta. Edward nem akar vele lenni, még látogatóba sem jött el hozzá… Hát, ez van…

Fogalma sem volt, mennyi idő telt el azóta, hogy Al megjelent. Összefolytak számára a napok, a hetek, a hónapok, az évszakok.  
Inkább egyedül volt, mint társaságban, sokat sétált magányosan a palota kertjeiben. Kora nyár volt, mikor az egyik ilyen sétája közben furcsán érezte magát. Mintha valaki figyelné… Figyelt, hamarosan egy bokor levelei surrogtak mögötte. Megperdült, díszkardja pengéjét az idegen torkának nyomta.  
- Te nem kertész vagy – közölte, ahogy végignézett az alakon. Fehér úti köpeny volt rajta, kapucnija annyira az arcába húzva, hogy nem láthatott be mögé. Vele talán egy magas, vékony.  
- Valóban – ismerte el az idegen hangja. – De merénylő sem, elteheted a kardot – tette hozzá.  
Ling hátrébb lépett, hüvelyébe csúsztatta a fegyvert.  
- Fedd fel magad! – parancsolt rá. Az idegen sóhajtott. Kicsit törte a nyelvüket morgása közben.  
- Azt hittem, többet nem parancsolgatnak nekem… - Karjai lassan a kapucni felé indultak, s egy laza mozdulattal hátradobta a hátára. Fél mosollyal figyelte a császár reakcióját.  
Ling bámulta az előtte állót. A fénylő szemeket, a kicsit össze-vissza hajat… megviseltnek tűnt. Ő mégis gyönyörűnek látta. Lassan lépett felé egyet, de a másik nem mozdult, várta, mi is lesz most. Igazából félt, hogy mi lesz, ha csak így beállít, de inkább tudja meg, hogy teljesen hiába reménykedik, és…  
A gondolatmenet azonban nem jutott a végére, mert a császár ledöntötte a lábáról – szó szerint. Nem volt felkészülve rá, hogy Ling a nyakába ugrik, arra végképp nem, hogy ezt olyan erővel teszi, hogy nem bírja el. Mindketten felnevettek.  
- Na tessék, megint teljesen levettelek a lábadról – váltott ösztönösen a másik anyanyelvére, és villantotta fel régen nem látott vigyorát.  
- Ne légy elszállva magadtól, ha kialudtam volna magam, elbírlak – hűtötte le, de ő is mosolygott.  
- Mikor érkeztél? – kérdezte, és elkapott egy hosszú tincset, ami kiszabadult, vagy nem is volt benne a vékony bőrszíj által összefogott copfban.  
- Az éjjel – felelte. – De Alék marasztaltak, hajnalig beszéltünk, aztán elaludtam, és most keltettek fel, hogy most már köszönjek – magyarázta. – Youkoso!* - köszönt az ország nyelvén.  
- Értem – bólintott, aztán komoly arca megint mosolygott. – Légy üdvözölve szerény hajlékomban.  
Edward jóízűen felnevetett.  
- Szerény hajlék, mi? – körbenézett. – Ha a kert ilyen, akkor a palotádat nem is akarom látni belülről, mert nem fogok tudni aludni a sok sziporkától!  
- Idekint viszont hűvös lenne – jegyezte meg.  
- Egyelőre van takaróm, úgyhogy jól vagyok – vigyorodott el pimaszul, utalva a helyzetükre: Ling még mindig rajta feküdt.  
- Azért csak jobb lesz, ha bejössz – vélte, de nem mozdult.  
- Így is, úgy is a földön alszom, nem mindegy?  
- Nem mondanám – csóválta a fejét.  
- Na jó… hagyom magam meggyőzni, csak legyen hol aludnom… - sóhajtotta.  
- A lakosztályom megfelel? – érdeklődte sunyi mosollyal.  
- Tökéletes – vágta rá, és ásított egyet.  
- Látom, fáradt vagy… menjünk is – állt fel óvatosan, majd kezét nyújtotta a szőkének, hogy felsegítse, az pedig elfogadta. Ám a fekete nem engedte el a kezét, csak mikor beértek egy folyosóra. Ling magához intett néhány szolgát, majd halkan váltott velük pár szót, és azok meghajolva távoztak.  
Csendben haladtak végig a folyosókon, míg egy nagy, kétszárnyú ajtón be nem léptek.  
- Vedd le a cipőd – kérte, és kilépett a sajátjából.  
- Nem foglak zavarni? – érdeklődte csendesen.  
- Nem – jött a tömör válasz. A szőke sóhajtott. Mégsem megy minden úgy, ahogy szeretné… Lehet, hogy inkább vissza kéne mennie Amestrisbe most rögtön… - Gondolom, nem is fürödtél – szakította meg a gondolatait Ling.  
- Nem – felelte.  
- Erre gyere – hívta egy kisebb, dísztelenebb ajtó felé.  
Ed engedelmesen indult arra. Gondolatai tovább pörögtek… Talán mégsem volt olyan jó ötlet idejönnie.  
- Megfürdetlek – mondta szelíd mosollyal.  
- Szerintem menni fog egyedül is – ellenkezett, bár elmosolyodott a gondolatra, hogy a házigazdája majd megfürdeti őt.  
- Mindegy, nekem sem árt, szóval megyek én is – nyitotta ki az ajtót, és betessékelte a vendégét, mielőtt az ajtóban állt volna le a száját tátani.  
A ajtó valójában nem zárt helyiségbe, hanem egy félig nyitott, pár emberre szabott, kövekkel körülrakott, növényekkel szegélyezett gőzölgő medencéhez vezetett. Valaki már járhatott ott előttük, mert a mennyezetről lógó, és földön elhelyezkedő üvegtartókban gyertyák égtek, valamint a medence mellett törölközők és két kupacban tiszta ruha volt kirakva.  
- Váó! Ez aztán a fürdőszoba! – ámuldozott Ed.  
- Pedig a császári lakosztályé vagy tízszer ekkora – vigyorgott hátra Ling.  
- Miért, ez nem az? – kérdezte az ajtó felé bökve. A császár felnevetett.  
- Dehogy, ez a hercegi lakosztályom. A másikat nem használom. Jó nekem itt – magyarázta. – Na, gyere már! – hívta türelmetlenül.  
- Jó, jó, megyek… - indult utána, közben a kabátját levette, majd az alatta lévő felsőtől is megszabadult. Meleg volt a helyiségben. – De ugye nem mély? – kérdezte a medencére utalva.  
- Ne aggódj, ez nem úszásra van – nyugtatta, és ismét elmosolyodott; mulattatta a szőke érezhető tudatlansága a kultúrájukat, szokásaikat illetően.  
- Akkor jó… megfulladni nem akarok – mormogta ahogy a vendéglátóját követve tovább vetkőzött.  
- Majd figyelek rád – ígérte. – Mosakodj meg előbb ott, aztán jön a medence – mondta. 

- Hú, ez jó meleg – jegyezte meg magának a szőke, és egy fokkal bátrabban lépett előre a medencében. Ám egy kő elmozdult az automail lába alól, ő előre bukott, és beleborult a vízbe. Egy pillanatig csak a buborékok jelezték hollétét a lassan nyugvó vízben, majd a feje kibukkant, és fel is állt. Így a víz a derekáig ért. Kisöpörte vizes haját az arcából, majd a rajta nevető Lingre nézett lihegve.  
- Mondd csak, te mindent így csinálsz? Egyből a közepébe? – érdeklődte szélesen mosolyogva.  
- Nem vicces… - morogta összefonva a karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
- Mintha elhagytál volna valamit… - jegyezte meg, mintegy mellékesen, figyelmen kívül hagyva a szöszi morgását.  
- Mi…? – nézett végig magán, aztán rájött: örülhet, hogy a víz sötét, mert így legalább van, ami takarja. Ugyanis az esés következtében elhagyta a laza csomóval a derekára kötött nem túl nagy törölközőt…  
- Ezt keresed? – mutatta fel a fehér anyagot Ling elmosolyodva.  
- Add ide! – szólt rá Edward vörös arccal, és valószínűleg nem a fürdő gőze miatt pirult ki.  
- Gyere ide érte – tett kezével intő mozdulatot felé. Ed tett is egy lépést felé, de a medence alján ott több lapos kő volt, így kicsit emelkedett. Ha még pár centivel magasabbra kerül, mindegy lesz, hogy a víz sötét, avagy sem. Megtorpant, és sértett arccal visszahátrált a mélyebb vízbe, majd leült, így nyakig eltűnt a vízben.  
- Gonosz vagy – mormogta.  
A kis közjáték ellenére is maradt köztük feszültség. Mind a ketten vágytak a másikra, ugyanakkor féltek is a másiktól: mi van, ha csak egy délutános kaland volt az egész, semmi több? Hisz' egyik pillanatban mindketten örültek a másiknak, ám a következőben már Ling kissé elutasító volt, Ed pedig belezavarodott ebbe, határozottsága megingott. Már az egész utazást nem tartotta olyan jó ötletnek, mint korábban. Talán, ha…  
- Min gondolkodsz? – érdeklődte közvetlenül mellőle egy hang. Megrezzent, felpillantott, aztán a vízre szegezte a tekintetét.  
- Sajnálom – mormolta maga elé egy sóhajjal. – Nem kellett volna idejönnöm – mondta.  
- Úgy gondolod? – kérdezte. – Tudod… én vártalak, Edward – mondta ki lassan. A szőke felkapta a fejét, egyenesen az arcára nézett. Arany szemei kikerekedtek, nem tudta elrejteni érzésit, de nem is akarta.  
- Té… tényleg…? – hebegte meglepetten.  
- Azt hittem, nem is akarsz többé látni, mikor az öcséd megjelent, és te nem voltál vele…  
- Én is ezt hittem, mikor csak úgy elmentetek… - motyogta szemeit lesütve.  
Ling felnevetett.  
- Jól félreértettük egymást! – mondta nevetve. Kicsit közelebb mozdult hozzá, átkarolta a szőke vállait, és magához húzta. Ed a vállára hajtotta a fejét, behunyta a szemeit. Még nem nyugodott meg teljesen, de már jobban érezte magát.  
Kedvesen simogatta a vendége hátát, meg akarta nyugtatni, érezte, milyen feszült, mégis nyugton ült mellette, nem is szólt.  
- Mi a baj? – érdeklődte halkan egy idő után.  
- Semmi – jött a csendes válasz.  
- Fáj valamid? – kérdezte tovább.  
- Nem. Jól vagyok – mondta, és felnézett. Szemei mégis csendes bánatot tükröztek.  
Ling elengedte, és mögé térdelt a vízben.  
- Mire készülsz? – fordult hátra a szöszke érdeklődőn.  
- Ne aggódj – nyugtatta, és közelebb hajolt hozzá, hogy egy puszit adjon az arcára. – Semmi baj – mosolygott rá kedvesen.  
Finom mozdulatokkal kezdte masszírozni a hátát, vállait, nyakát. Edward lassan ellazult, halk sóhajjal hagyta magát kényeztetni. Kis híján el is aludt a melegvízben.  
- Menjünk vissza a szobába, jó? – tanácsolta halkan.  
- Aludjunk – mormogta válaszul. Tett két lépést a medence lépcsője felé, de aztán megtorpant, ismét rájött, hogy nincs rajta semmi. – Add vissza a törölközőmet – kérte kissé morcosan, Ling karja után nyúlva.  
- Na jó… - sóhajtott, és valahonnan a víz alól előkerítette a szökő szövetdarabot.

Pár perc múlva már a takarók alatt bújtak egymáshoz.  
- Meddig maradsz? – kérdezte hosszas hallgatás után a xingi.  
- Hát… - kezdte, és a párnáját figyelte – igazából semmi fontos dolgom nincs máshol… Úgyhogy úgy gondoltam, addig maradok, amíg szívesen látsz…  
- Csak ne hisztizz, hogy korlátozom a szabadságodat, mert egy darabig nem engedlek el – közölte mosolyogva.  
- Rendben – bólintott visszamosolyogva. Egy darabig megint nem szóltak, csak figyelték egymás rezdüléseit. Végül Ed behunyta a szemeit, s mikor már Ling azt hitte, biztosan alszik, mosolyogva felkönyökölt mellette, és nem tudta megállni, hogy ne érjen hozzá.  
- Ezt csak akkor mered, ha azt hiszed, alszom? – tudakolta egyik szemével felnézve, utalva az óvatos simogatásra.  
- Ne álmodozz – vigyorgott rá, ujjai most a szöszke arcára tévedtek. – Tényleg… hány éves is vagy most?  
- Húsz – felelte, és elvigyorodott. Felemelte a fejét. – Akkor te csak tizenkilenc! – halkan kuncogott. – Kölyök… - vigyorogva beleborzolt a hajába.  
- Hé! – mordult fel. – Ne felejtsd el, hogy ennek az országnak az első emberével beszélgetsz épp!  
- Ahogy arról se, hogy épp az ágyában fekszem, igaz? – tette hozzá pimasz vigyorral.  
- Mégis én voltam, aki letepert, emlékszel még? – hajolt fölé villogó szemekkel.  
- Az nem jelent semmit – csóválta a fejét. Kihívó pillantással karolta át a nyakát, és húzta le magához egy csókra. Szívverése meglódult, arca kipirult, s levegőért kapott, amint elváltak egymástól. Szemei csillogtak, ez a sötétben is jó látszott. – Aludjunk – kérte.  
- Így akarsz aludni? – mocorgott Ling egy sort, mire Ed elengedte, és csak azután ölelte újra, hogy nyugton maradt.  
- Maradj csendben – szólt rá.  
- Jó, jó… - sóhajtott. – Jó éjt.  
- Oyasumi nasai, Chibi Emperor-sama~**

*: Üdvözöllek  
**: Jó éjszakát, kölyök császár

2010. 06. 22.  
Gépelve: 2010. 07. 03.

Katie Cat


End file.
